Et Tu BrutusDinozzo style!
by lillinfields
Summary: Character death to follow...what could happen when the FBI involves Dinozzo and his bad luck. Death finally comes knocking to this agent. The question is how will the team react when the betrayal is found written on the wall. Written for ancientmaverick!
1. Chapter 1

Tony swore to himself as he tried to staunch the blood flow. He had been undercover only to be ambushed by one of the good guys. No backup, no nothing, no one watching his six. He couldn't believe it; he had lasted at NCIS 6 years only to end up here in some back alley behind a brothel. "Damn it! that'll teach me to listen to some feebie's cockamamie plan" he gasps to himself. He moans through the pain, he's coughing up blood now; it's slowly filling his lungs barely enough oxygen left to breathe in and out.

It hurts, he thinks to himself. He had never thought about it before, with the plague they had him so drugged up he couldn't feel his lungs dying but god now shot to death, betrayed by his source, it hurt so damn bad. "How could I have been stupid? …oh god." What is Gibbs gonna say, he'll never forgive me for this, they'll be standing over my body in autopsy and I bet not even Ducky will be able to tell a story or so I'd hope.

Tony feels the tears falling from his eyes, tracking down his cooling skin, he really couldn't believe it, his end was close, but still he had a minute or two and god he hoped it was enough as he started to crawl over to a bare wall. Lord knows McGee will be the one to find this, he just knew it but he had to tell them. They needed the truth; they needed to know he loved them all, even freaking Ziva David was important to him. And of course, his phone and badge were at home. But he had already solved that one, he had written in his own blood on his ripped tee tossed aside in his haste to hold his side together "Call Gibbs-NCIS." Not the best way to get a message to the man but it couldn't be helped, now to write a bigger one on this ugly alley wall he was propped up on. He had to conserve energy so he tries to breathe through the pain as he begins to fade in an out.

But, at the very last moment he can, he reaches the wall and with one hand gathers his blood up enough to leave a final note. On one side, he writes "Et Tu Brutus," such a poetic irony that this fallen soldier never saw coming. It was a message only his team would understand when they investigate. And the lord only knew they would tear apart the FBI to get the bastard. And with a final breathe he gets a sloppy "I'm sorry" written as his eyes fall shut and he slumps down the wall.

Agent Dinozzo's life ended on a dark night, betrayed by those he trusted, and leaving only a dozen of people behind that he truly loved. He wasn't around to see the aftermath or to see how many lives would truly be affected by the loss of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Et Tu Brutus DiNozzo Style!

Nicky swore as he tripped on piles of garbage as he was slipping out the back door of the club. There goes the shoes he thinks to himself as he wipes them off on the door behind him. He kicks at something in his way but misses and ends up hitting solid. "What the Heck!" He leans down and squints in the light and as he reaches his hand out, there's a reflection from the doorway and as he sees what he's leaning in…He jumps back, it's slick and oily and as he holds his hand up all he can think to say is "F..k".

He falls back and starts pounding the on the door, one of the girls should hear it. He hears the footsteps as he tries to keep himself upright. It's nearing 3 am and all he can do is stand there and sober up as he realizes he just found a body. Dead and leaking out all over, it still felt warm, as he had slipped a hand out to touch it seconds ago. He feels for his phone, not there he finds out. He opens the door now, catching his breathe he shouts to the girl he had just left to call the police.

He wants to run, god what a way to end the night he thinks with a bitter smile. Well can't say I'm not glad to be alive. "Poor smuck" he says quietly as he leans his back against the doorway, listening for the sirens in between the beats of pounding music. He listens as his girl reports the body, sliding down a bit he pulls at his jacket feeling the cold chill of the night set in.

………………………………..

Author Note…Originally I had planned this as a one shot but due to some inspiration and the want of more I figured I could bang some chappies out. But a word of warning this fic will be updated sporadically!


End file.
